The present invention is directed to a firearm silencer and more particularly to a silencer which utilizes internal reflection of shock waves and redirection of propulsive gasses to attenuate noise.
Silencers for firearms are well-known in the art and are designed to lower sound levels caused by firing a firearm. While effective in lowering sound, existing silencers often affect the performance of the firearm by decreasing velocity or affecting the flight path of the projectile. Present silencers also do not adequately address propellant gases. Therefore, a need exits in the art for a device that addresses these needs.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a silencer that utilizes a truss structure to redirect shock waves and lower sound.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a silencer that forces propellant gases into redirecting channels.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of the ordinary skill in the art based upon the following written description.